Prior art describes several types of refrigerators with different cool air distribution structures, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,032,408, 6,318,099, 6,314,746, 4,586,347, entirely incorporated herein by reference.
The above enumerated and most of other known refrigeration devices include a freezer compartment, substantially immediately communicated with an evaporator and maintaining below-freezing temperatures, and a fresh food (or sometimes called vegetable) compartment, maintaining above-freezing temperatures. It is also well known, that these two compartments often don't satisfy consumers, so that many recent refrigerators include at least one intermediate temperature compartment, (e.g. for storing beverages, etc.), wherein a desirable temperature zone can be created using different cool air passages, ducts and fans, supplying the cool air substantially from the area surrounding the evaporator.
In the other words, the known constructions mostly utilize enforced cool air circulation methods and means to provide necessary temperature ranges in different compartments, which require installation of fans and arrangement of paths (air-ducts, pipes, etc.) that, in turn, require some physical space, and additional power for the fans. Therefore, the internal space of the refrigerators is underused. Moreover, losses of cold often take place because the cold flows leak through the top or bottom walls of the freezer compartment, since they are frequently positioned at the top or at the bottom of the main body of refrigerator, and through the freezer compartment's sidewalls since they constitute portions of the main body's sidewalls.